


Blood Stained Lace

by nakamotosyuta



Series: Vampire Yuta [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ???? is that a tag, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Coming Inside, Established Relationship, Fingering, Human Mark, Lace, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sequel, Vampire Yuta, Vampire fangs, basically yuta feeds on mark, handjobs, lots of porn, they basically fuck constantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta
Summary: The second part of the Vampire Yuta and Human Mark series, in which the day rolls around that Yuta feeds on Mark again, and Mark wants to make it special.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Vampire Yuta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778530
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236





	Blood Stained Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!! I would recommend reading the first part of this fic if you haven't already! It's not entirely necessary and I guess this could be read as a one-shot but feel free to do whatever! Once again, this fic does have blood drinking in it so if that's not your cup of tea then this is your warning!

Yuta is an enigma. Mark still finds himself learning something new about Yuta every day. From his truly sporadic personality or the way his eyes linger on Mark for a second too long, to his random but abundant knowledge on squid species – Yuta is continuously being studied by Mark. Mark craves to know everything there is about Yuta, and Yuta is inclined to share. This happens commonly after they have slept together, and they’re both high on endorphins and exhausted, they come down with Yuta’s soft voice flowing over them, as Mark clings onto every word. Mark will ask him, eyes shining, to tell him about some aspect of his past, or any form of knowledge. Sometimes if Mark is close to sleep, he will simply ask Yuta to sing to him. Mark asks the questions, and Yuta never hesitates.

It’s only now, three months after they first met, they Yuta hesitates. They’re at the kitchen island, Yuta pinning Mark against the counter with his hips and gripping Mark’s waist over his big shirt. The soft sounds Mark makes when Yuta’s lips graze his neck are driving the vampire crazy, especially when feeling the way Mark shivers when he ghosts over the scars from Yuta’s fangs.

“What does my blood taste like?” Mark had asked, as Yuta jerks him off inside his underwear, head thrown back and eyes lidded. Yuta had stopped, faltering his hand and Mark whines, hips arching up into the stagnant hand.

Mark blinks a couple times, taking in the change of Yuta’s mood, and sits up straighter.

“Yuta?” He asks, and Yuta smiles, leaning down to kiss Mark until his breath was hitched.

“I never expected you to ask me such a question, love.” Yuta confessed, and Mark smiled softly, hand coming up to trace the scars on his neck. Yuta didn’t know why he was hesitant to tell Mark, possibly afraid the answer might be a bit too loaded for something that still felt so new.

“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t wish to, Yuta.” Mark was so genuine, so sweet that it made Yuta realise that he needed Mark to know just how much his blood affected him.

Yuta grinned, teeth sharp and eyes darkening, and started moving his hand again, making Mark choke on a groan, attempting to curl in on himself but couldn’t with Yuta standing there. Instead, he rests his head on Yuta’s shoulder, his face turning so his breath hits Yuta’s neck.

Swallowing around any hesitation left, Yuta leaned his head to the side, and let his lips touch Mark’s ear.

“Darling, you have no idea just what your blood does to me,” Yuta begins, and he feels more than sees Mark’s entire body jerk at his voice, “it turns me insatiable, Mark.”

Mark huffs as Yuta’s hand stops moving and instead focuses on the head of his cock, knowing that it’s sensitive for him.

“Your blood is the best thing I’ve ever tasted, love. It’s like you were made for me, sent to me by the Gods for me to devour.”

Mark was whining on every breath now, his hands holding onto Yuta with vice grips as his hips rock up into Yuta’s hand, now moving again.

“I can taste the way your blood changes as you come for me, did you know that? It tastes sweeter, so good for me, lovely. You have ruined blood for me from anyone else, I promise you. I can only have yours, Mark, and I can’t ever get enough.”

Mark cried out as he came, soiling his underwear and Yuta’s hand, who snakes his hand out from between them to lick at his hands. Mark sees and whines, using his pitiful amount of strength left to softly whack at Yuta’s arm, telling him how gross it is but his blush gives him away.

A couple hours later and they’re laying in Yuta’s bed, having agreed to an afternoon nap before Mark has to go home for the night.

“Yuta, did you mean what you said? That my blood… is the best you’ve had?” Mark was shy, heart beating irregularly for a second before righting itself again as Yuta’s hands smooth over his hair.

“I never lie to you, my beloved. In hundreds of years, yours is truly the one that affects me the most. You are so generous to offer it to me so willingly and so often.” Yuta whispers, and Mark smiles to himself, happy that he knows how much it affects Yuta.

On his walk home, he lets some of the cool night air clear his head and the fog that always seems to live there when it comes to Yuta. Mark knows how fast they both fell for each other, and it’s almost concerning, but it feels so right. They spend so much of their time together that he has long-since ran out of excuses to tell his mother, but she doesn’t seem to mind as long as she knows he’s alive. It’s a small town anyway, nothing really happens in Westpond.

Settling into his much smaller and lumpy bed that night, Mark’s thoughts were saturated with the vampire. For Mark, his love for the vampire had consumed him, in an almost comical way. His brain is empty except for the way Yuta’s lips quirk up more on one side when he first starts to smile, or the way he giggles whenever Mark tickles him, or the way his fingers gently cup Mark’s jaw as he licks at Mark’s lips once, before kissing him. Yuta is an enigma and Mark is thirsty for knowledge.

* * *

Mark was rummaging through Yuta’s expansive closet when he heard the shower stop, and Yuta came in with just a pair of black slacks on, his feet bare on the cold hardwood floor. Mark flushed, pretending not to notice as he flicks through the clothing. Further in the closet, Mark takes more care as he sifts through the clothes hung there, as a lot of them were older and more delicate. Laces and soft linen, some looking brand new and others threadbare and well-worn. Multiple suits in garment bags, kept pristine and Mark sees Yuta raising his eyebrows at him.

“All these clothes are so pretty, I can tell why you kept them,” Mark said, fingers playing with the lace on a particular shirt he liked.

Yuta noticed this and pulled on a button-down shirt, dark red and left the buttons undone. Mark was near salivating at the sight.

“All of these were worn at some point in my life for a particular special event I attended,” Yuta explained, eyes fond as he looks at all the various clothes hung beside Mark, “I was thinking of cleaning out part of my wardrobe, actually.”

Mark looks up at him then, confused, “Why would you do that, all the clothes here have some sort of memory, right?”

Yuta smiled down at Mark, putting a finger under his chin to lift it slightly, leaning down to steal a quick kiss.

“So there’s some space for your clothes, my love,” Yuta said, as if it was an obvious answer, and it left Mark breathless.

“I kinda planned on wearing your clothes, actually,” Mark confessed, in a rush, looking down in embarrassment. Yuta groaned, hands coming up to circle around Mark, pulling him into his chest and holding him close.

“You’re too cute for your own good, precious.” Yuta smiles, eyes sparkling but overall looking like sin, making Mark’s heart beat in confusion, “Whatever you want of mine is yours, just like I am yours too.”

Mark felt his heart skip, and he had to kiss Yuta immediately. He can’t even think about how long they were standing like that in Yuta’s walk-in robe, closely embraced as they kiss, passionate and drawn-out. Mark felt his head spin as Yuta suddenly pulled back a fraction before kneeling at Mark’s feet, reaching out to undo Mark’s jeans.

Without any preamble, Yuta swallows Mark’s length right to the base, holding there for a second and making Mark shudder, hands trying to steady himself and holding onto Yuta’s silver hair. His toes curled in his socks as Yuta pulls back, licking around the head before sinking back down, and Mark groaned as Yuta used his fingers to massage his balls. Yuta was insatiable and Mark was teetering on the edge of insanity.

Only a couple minutes later, Mark spilled down Yuta’s throat, easily swallowing it down as Mark’s chest heaved with desire, slowly coming down from his high.

“You always taste so good, darling,” Yuta grinned up at him, tucking Mark back into his pants before swiping at the corner of his mouth, sucking up a stray droplet that has Mark groaning in defeat.

* * *

Yuta only lets himself feed off of Mark every month, as he doesn’t want to push Mark’s body too far. He’d done extensive research – pawing through the multitude of books in his library – before Mark reminded him he could simply search it on his phone. Yuta had stared at him before he grinned, eyes bright as he told Mark all about how humans need around 4 to 8 weeks to replace any lost blood in the body. Mark had to convince Yuta that he definitely didn’t need the full 8 weeks to recover, and they compromised on once a month – Yuta had gone years without feeding in the past, to which Mark had a number of questions about.

The sex between them was always great – hell, it was fantastic. Yuta was a giver in bed, always doing the most to make Mark feel good, and Mark would always lose himself in the throes of passion before his brain could even catch up on the thought that Yuta needed to feel good too. Yet, Yuta never complained. Mark even asked him one night, as they cuddled on the couch in front of the flicking fire, why he doesn’t seem too concerned with his own pleasure.

“Because, darling,” He began, his voice low and fingers trailing over Mark’s neck and jaw, “Your pleasure is my pleasure. If you feel good, I feel even better knowing it was me that caused it.”

Mark swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat then, and they ended up with Mark riding Yuta on the couch, the fire casting a beautiful orange glow on Mark’s sweat-slick body as he bounced up and down, Yuta watching him with nothing but passion and adoration in his eyes.

But nothing compares to the sex they have when its feeding time. They tend to plan everything in advance, making sure Mark is physically okay – no headaches or sore eyes that may worsen with any blood loss.

Except this time, Mark wants to make it special for _Yuta_. He wants Yuta to feel just as good, and he wants to surprise him somehow. So, for the week or so before they had planned to do it, Mark was drinking a lot of green tea and eating a lot of fruit – especially watermelon, which Yuta knows to keep in the fridge at all times for Mark. He had done his own research and found out the green tea and fruit intake would help increase his blood circulation, which he hoped would make it taste even better. Mark wasn’t even sure if it would change anything, but it couldn’t help to try.

Now, on the day they planned on letting Yuta feed, Mark was once again exploring Yuta’s closet. His fingers were slowly getting used to the feeling of all the different materials and appreciating each one, but he was searching for one in particular. The white lace shirt he had been drawn to the first time he explored, and he smiled to himself when he found it again. This time, he allowed himself to pull it out, holding it delicately on the hanger and his eyes widened. It was stunning.

It was white satin and lace stitched together elegantly. The front of the shirt was sheer satiny silk, almost rippling as it moved slightly, the buttons a beautiful pearlescent white. The sides of the shirt were cut with lace panels, showing the persons’ torso as it flowed. The collar was pure cotton too, ruffled and cinched up into a mock-turtleneck, which Mark was worried would be a bit itchy, but after feeling it realised the lace wasn’t the cheap, itchy kind but more soft and beautiful. The sleeves were the same silky material, but the lace swirled around randomly down the sleeves, ending on the same ruffled-like look at the end of the sleeves. The shirt was quite lengthy, and Mark knew he would look really good in it. So, he made up his mind.

He showered, slowly and purposefully, since he knew Yuta would hear him in the shower as he woke up as the sun began to set. Mark was thrumming, feeling the beginnings of desire crawling under his skin. Every time he knew he was being fed on, his skin felt hotter than normal, and more sensitive in the way his fingers trailed over his lower stomach and felt his muscles there jump at the contact.

Mark cleaned himself thoroughly, using the shampoo and conditioner that Yuta always smells like, knowing it’ll drive the vampire slightly crazy. Stepping out of the shower, the steam curled around his body as he swallowed any remaining nerves, his hands reaching for the towel on the countertop.

Drying off, he glanced at the shirt hung up on the back of the door. Wrapping the towel on his waist, he stepped closer to the door and let his hands softly touch the shirt and unbuttoned it slowly. He let the shirt fall open before he dropped his towel, taking it off the hanger and reaching an arm inside, and then the other. Mark wanted to moan at the feeling of the soft material on his body, the easy slide of the silk on his skin, but resisted as he began to button up the shirt. It fit really well, which shouldn’t surprise him since all of Yuta’s shirts had fit him in the past, even if they were slightly oversized.

He hung up his towel after he had the shirt on and took in his appearance in the mirror. He gasped, unable to help himself as he was almost shocked at his own reflection. The white looked beautiful against his skin, and contrasted with his black hair and dark eyes. His face was slightly flushed from the warmth in the shower, skin soft and looking kind of edible. Mark hummed at the thought, and felt his neck _throb_ at the reminder of his vampire boyfriend who is probably waiting for him just outside the door. Yuta. Beautiful, enigmatic Yuta. Mark is so irrevocably in love with that man, and this is just a small way he can show that love. So without any more hesitation, he unlocked the bathroom door and tentatively stepped out, bare feet hitting the hardwood as the steam ran out of the bathroom and curled around at the ceiling before dissipating.

He feels more than hears Yuta come up in front of him, the sudden change in wind making Mark blink and then look up at his boyfriend, who was staring down at him with increasingly darkening eyes.

“What’s this, my love?” Yuta breathed out, hands coming out to touch Mark but stopping just a breath away, hesitating.

“You always do so much for me, so I wanted to do something for you,” Mark admitted shyly, his eyes shining as he looks up at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who had the most adorable bedhead and some lines on his cheek from laying on the sheets, but Mark could see the way his jaw clenched, knowing Yuta’s fangs were trying to come out.

“Looking so pretty in my shirt, my Mark. So beautiful,” Yuta was entranced, hands finally making contact, smoothing down Mark’s front and hands coming out to touch the lace at his sides. Mark was already feeling aroused in the bathroom but now he was really reacting to Yuta’s touch, the hands leaving goose bumps on his body as they moved.

Fed up of waiting, Mark wrapped his hands behind Yuta’s neck and pulled him in to a kiss, Yuta’s body following so they were pressed together. Mark _hmphed_ when his erection was pressed up against Yuta’s body, his hips moving so he could get some friction. Yuta licked at his lips softly, almost daring, and Mark opened up easily, his tongue feeling the way Yuta’s fangs were starting to emerge.

Yuta pulled back and ran his nose down Mark’s neck, inhaling loudly and making Mark shiver as he felt hands grip his hips, halting his hips.

“Patience, darling.” Yuta chastised, and turned them around and walked backwards so Mark ended up falling onto the bed, a small _oof_ leaving his lips as he bounced lightly. Yuta was on him in an instant, his gaze dark as he looked up at Mark through his lashes. Mark gulped but felt his heart thrumming in his chest, knowing Yuta can hear it too. Yuta unbuttoned the – _his –_ shirt slowly, knowing the nearly-there touches of his fingers on Mark’s abdomen and torso as he undid them would draw out the teasing. Mark wordlessly raised his head once the fingers reached the top-most button to make it easier to undo, and Yuta kissed his chest in appreciation at the gesture.

“Yuta, let me,” Mark trailed off, and Yuta sat up slightly and let Mark push him around, getting Yuta to sit on the end of the bed as he sank down onto his knees in front of the vampire. Yuta inhaled, slow and deep, as Mark’s big eyes caught his as he pulled Yuta’s pyjama pants down and off.

Immediately, he sucked him down halfway, a moan bubbling up into his throat at the feeling of Yuta filling his mouth. Yuta let out his own moan too, head tipping back and eyes closing as he ran his hands appreciatively through Mark’s hair. Mark was constantly bobbing his head, sometimes pulling back to suck on the head and use his tongue where he knows its sensitive, earning another groan from Yuta, fingers in his hair tightening a fraction every time he does. After a couple more minutes of what Yuta would consider pure torture, Mark pulls back, eyes shining and soft smile on his face. Yuta eased him up softly, his hand on the back of his neck coming to rest under his chin, tipping him up and forwards so Yuta could bite at Mark’s bottom lip. Grinning, Mark comes to settle on Yuta’s lap and pushed his chest back, so he was laying down. Mark’s hands were roaming Yuta’s bare torso – and he’s endlessly glad that Yuta regularly sleeps shirtless.

Mark winked before getting of Yuta’s lap, walking to the bedside table and grabbing the oil they find themselves replacing a little too often. Returning to his spot on Yuta’s hips, he hands the oil to Yuta.

“I know you like to open me up,” Was all Mark said, and Yuta grinned, all teeth. His fangs were growing in more now, as Yuta loses hold on his control.

He slicked up his fingers while he was still grinning, expression dark as he circled Mark’s rim with two fingers. Since they had only done this the prior night, Mark opened up easily on two fingers, immediately pushing back for more.

Like this, Yuta could watch and feel as Mark’s thighs shook at the stimulation, hear his heart beating and see the flush on his chest rise up on his neck and face. Mark had his head tipped forward, eyes squeezed shut and hands on Yuta’s chest, his nails lightly scraping the skin there.

“More, more please,” Mark groaned out, hips pushing back to meet Yuta’s slow thrusts. Yuta did as he was so kindly asked, putting in a third finger and relishing in the way Mark’s body easily opened up for him.

“God, you’re so hungry for it, aren’t you?” Yuta growled out, and Mark’s length was untouched, leaking onto himself and his bare stomach, the shirt tickling him where it hung at his sides.

“Need you, need you now,” Mark whined out, his eyes opening and looking at Yuta with tears lining his lashes, almost sparkling in the light.

Yuta slicked himself up easily, coaxing Mark to raise himself up on his knees in order to do so, and Mark lined Yuta’s length up before sliding down easily. Like this, Mark could take Yuta without any issues, sliding in easily. Mark groaned, neck arched back and Yuta felt his jaw ache as he watched the pulse in Mark’s neck. The sound of his heart thrumming in his chest was enticing, and he couldn’t help but pull one of Mark’s hands from his chest, letting his nose run along Mark’s wrist where the sleeve of his shirt slipped up. The smell isn’t as concentrated at his wrist as his neck, but the smell was enough to make Yuta buck his hips, making Mark groan at the sudden movement. Mark was fairing no better, weight pitched forward on one hand now, sucking in deep breaths as he tried to will up the energy to start riding Yuta.

Whining, Mark started raising himself up before lowering, letting almost the entire length out before sliding back down, and repeating this for a little while as Yuta could do nothing but watch on. Mark was so pretty, his small whines every time he moved back down making Yuta needy for more. Mark kept up this pace for as long as he could, but collapsed onto Yuta’s chest once Yuta started to graze his fangs along the sensitive skin of his wrist.

“Can’t move, please, please,” Mark begged, voice slightly slurred and hands gripping the bed besides Yuta’s body. Yuta huffed, bending his knees for leverage and planting his feet on the bed in order to drive into Mark, who was panting and moaning against his chest, tongue occasionally lolling out of his mouth to lick at the skin. Yuta’s fangs had most certainly come out now, his eyes probably tinged red at the knowledge he was about to feed.

Mark’s length was rubbing against Yuta this way, Yuta’s hard thrusts into Mark’s pliant body making the friction almost unbearable.

“Bite me, Yuta, bite me now, please,” Mark gurgled, lifting his head slightly to look at Yuta, groaning when he saw Yuta’s eyes. Yuta halted his thrusts for a moment before lifting himself up so he was sitting up, Mark slumped against Yuta’s chest still, now sitting up as well. He curled his legs around Yuta’s body, arms coming up to rest on Yuta’s shoulders.

“You ready, lovely?” Yuta whispered, as he ran his lips along Mark’s shoulder. Mark shivered, letting out a litany of pleas as he tried rutting in Yuta’s lap.

Yuta brought a hand up to pull the shirt aside, and it slipped down one of Mark’s shoulders and eyes settling on the familiar scars there. Not wanting to keep his lover waiting, he leant forward and let his fangs sink into Mark’s neck, who’s body responded instantly. It was like his body lit up like a light, his eyes snapping open and head falling back, body pushing down onto the length inside of him. Yuta’s hand brushing onto Mark’s length lightly was enough to make Mark come, his body convulsing as he held onto Yuta with whatever strength he had left, as Yuta growled through the blood in his mouth and throat. Mark had tightened up around him deliciously, and paired with the taste of his blood and the spike in endorphins from his orgasm, Yuta came after a couple of halted thrusts up, spilling into Mark’s heat.

After a few more beats, Yuta pulled back and tried licking up the blood before it spilled. However, some of the blood ran onto the neckline of the shirt, lace staining red instantly. Yuta should have been bothered by it but it just made his softening length twitch once more. The thought of such a pristine white being stained by the blood-red was a great metaphor for how Mark – such a pretty, innocent thing – fell in love with Yuta.

Laying back, Yuta let Mark lay on him as they came down, occasionally licking at the wound as Mark regained his breathing. Yuta was running hands through his hair, his smile endearing as he gazed at Mark.

“Was it a good surprise?” Mark asked eventually, and Yuta grinned, nodding.

“The best surprise, thank you love. Although I have to ask what you did to make your blood taste even better than before,” Yuta questioned, voice filled with mischief and the smile evident even if Mark couldn’t see him from his spot buried in Yuta’s chest.

“A man never spills his secrets,” Mark giggled, finally lifting his head up and resting his chin on Yuta’s chest, eyes meeting.

“Well I’ll have to tell you _something_ was spilled tonight,” Yuta said, a little less brightly, as he fingered at the now dry stain on the shirt. More blood had seeped in, leaving a considerably large deep red against the pristine white.

“Mmmm, it kinda looks better that way,” Mark hummed, and Yuta was inclined to agree. After that, they both settled back into each other, Mark eventually taking a nap while Yuta was still inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was entirely self-indulgent and if you liked it, you can leave a comment or a kudos if you wish!! I feel like I already have ideas for a third part to this series but we shall see! 
> 
> Follow my twitter if you want! [Nakamotos_Yuta](https://twitter.com/nakamotos_yuta)


End file.
